


hopefully, maybe

by 4419



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, Drabble, Forbidden Love, Hatmaker!Wooseok, Implied Sexual Content, King!Jinhyuk, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: "Do you think of hatmaking as arts or crafts?""Art. I consider it as art, definitely." Wooseok answers. Jinhyuk could feel his lips move from his neck. "Some might say it's craft because it's just hats. But I make my hats as if they're pieces of paintings, to be put in a museum."





	hopefully, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> look out for errors i made this in a flash

"The King is here to see you." Wooseok's apprentice, Yohan, calls out, dully. He turns around to confirm that, Yohan is definitely bored. Wooseok crossed his arms, and stands lazily on one foot. "Are you not happy to see the King?"

Yohan whines, _not this again._ He shakes his head in disagreement. Wooseok tries not to laugh at the young man's contrasting emotions. "Very well, then. Let him in, and go back to your job." Yohan bows before he goes to fetch the King outside of their shop.

Wooseok goes back to stitching beautiful flower designs on the hats when he heard the familiar footsteps enter his room. "What brings you here, my King?" He asked, continuing to sew.

  
"Wooseok, no one is here with me." The King sighs, closing the weathered door behind him, and walking behind Wooseok to embrace. "Call me Jinhyuk, please."

  
"Okay, then _Jinhyuk_ what brings you here?"

"Can't I visit Mr. Kim Wooseok?"

"You can't just _visit._ Yohan and I are very busy with the shop and making customary orders."

  
Jinhyuk groans, loosening his hold in Wooseok's waist. The other turns around, being a few inches shorter than Jinhyuk, Wooseok had to tilt his chin up. Jinhyuk always find it cute, so he smiles every time. "Would you like me to make a hat for the Queen?" The words he uttered made Wooseok's heart ache, and Jinhyuk's smile falter.

  
—

The two of them know this is wrong. Everything about this is. No one suspects them because the townspeople know Wooseok and Jinhyuk have been friends since the King was still a child. He is a friendly one, old people would say as they smile at Jinhyuk playing tag with the lowered status children. He didn't care what their status was, all he knew was he wants to be their friend. Then came Wooseok, and Seungwoo, and also Seungyoun. But Seungyoun is his cousin, he's just always there with him. The four of them shared a bond no one else had made it for Jinhyuk. They were loyal; they treat Jinhyuk like a normal person and not someone royal, someone they shouldn't interact with. Seungwoo drift away, though, choosing to focus on making his own family and taking care of it. But they still catch up once in a while.

Wooseok, he's always been different in Jinhyuk's eyes. He thought it was because his mother is a hatmaker, and the boy would always wear different kinds of hats whenever they meet. It all fitted him, of course. He's beautiful, in every way. It was when they turned 15 and Jinhyuk was asked to attend a ball, the children of ladies and lords of the land were invited along with the royals. Jinhyuk saw Wooseok, dashing and elegant more than usual. Many had asked Jinhyuk to dance with him, many started a conversation, but Jinhyuk's eyes never left Wooseok's presence. It was when Jinhyuk knew, he was in love with his beautiful friend.

"We can't do this, Jinhyuk." Wooseok whispers, pulling out from Jinhyuk's embrace, and retreating his lips from Jinhyuk's own. "You're about to get married in a month. This is wrong."

"But I love you." Jinhyuk desperately mutters, leaning back to Wooseok's face but the other completely pulls away.

"I love you, too, and that's why I'm not letting you make this mistake."

"This is not a mistake." Jinhyuk grunts, and the room went silent, save for the crickets outside the window.

_It is,_ Wooseok wanted to fight back. It was a mistake, confessing their love for each other when they know it wouldn't work. That Jinhyuk can't leave his throne behind for him, that Jinhyuk can't leave his royal intermarriage with the Princess, and that he can't love a hatmaker like him. It's not how that works. Jinhyuk has duties, and Wooseok, he doesn't have anything but the shop now.

-

  
They carried a secret after that, after Jinhyuk married the Princess from the other land. The two never showed affection for each other, and only agreed to marry for their families and royal statuses. The secret comes in the form of shop visits and occassional mass orders from the palace. The royal family have their own hatmaker, yes, but Jinhyuk fought back saying he trust Wooseok to make amazing hats for them.

  
"It's true. He's good at what he's doing." Jinhyuk answers firmly when Seungyoun asked him why he's so eager to hire Wooseok to make the soldier's sailing hats. "I trust him."

  
"You love him."

"Of course I do. He's a great friend."

"And a great lover, to you. I'm guessing."

Jinhyuk looks down, of course he knows. Seungyoun, his closest cousin would know about them sooner or later. He looks at the other, expression asking him to not let anyone else find out about it. "Don't worry. I already knew you two would hit it." He jokes, punching his cousin's arm lightly.

  
Wooseok scheduled them to meet only once a month to not get suspicions, but Jinhyuk whines. "Why can't we meet all the time, like we used to?"

"Because I have work, and your responsibility is your kingdom." Wooseok glares at him as he picks out fallen yarns from under the table. "May I remind you, you're our King now."

  
Jinhyuk laughs, walking closer to where Wooseok is slouching. He proceeds to hold Wooseok's waist, lifting the smaller one up to his chest. "Jinhyuk! Jinhyuk, what do you think you're doing!" He calls out, but Jinhyuk spins them around. "Jinhyuk put me down!" Jinhyuk laughed before following Wooseok's command.

"What's so different from before, Wooseok? I'm the King, but I'm still Jinhyuk. You know, the one you tripped in the mud when we were 8?"

Wooseok's mouth turn up a little, slapping himself to stop the smile, and goes back to sewing hats. Jinhyuk looks at the way Wooseok's hand delicately moves, taking time in each and everyone of the strokes. He's made to do this, Jinhyuk knows, and yet, he feels like he's ruining the normal life Wooseok wanted. "You were very clumsy when we were young. Don't blame me that you fell."

  
Jinhyuk pouts, "You're right, I can't blame you. I fell for you more than I should."

Wooseok gags. "Stop being cheesy."

  
—

"I don't want you to make her anything. I just want to be with you right now." Jinhyuk stares at his eyes intensely, as if Wooseok will fade if he blinks. "I love you."

  
Wooseok smiles at the familiar words Jinhyuk never fails to mutter to him. "I love you, too." He leans in to press their lips together when someone knocks. They pull away as quick as they could. "Yes?"

"Can I come in?" Yohan says from the other side of the door. His voice sounded nervous, so Wooseok walks towards the door to open it, smiling calmly when he faced Yohan.

"Do you need anything?"

"Uh, just, more custom hat requests." Yohan gives him the small piece of paper with the list of orders, with the names Wooseok already memorized. Wooseok nods and thanks the younger. "Hey, it's almost evening. You can close the shop and go home now. Your mother must be waiting."

  
Yohan beams and nods vigorously, "Thank you, Wooseok!" He chuckles, watching Yohan run around the room to grab his things, waving back at him before locking the front door.

  
He let's his shoulder slack a bit, turning to Jinhyuk with a smile. "Let's go to my room?"

-

  
"Do you think of hatmaking as arts or crafts?" Jinhyuk mumbles on Wooseok newly washed hair, circling his fingers on the other's bare back.

  
"Art. I consider it as art, definitely." Wooseok answers. Jinhyuk could feel his lips move from his neck. "Some might say it's craft because it's _just hats._ But I make my hats as if they're pieces of paintings, to be put in a museum."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I want people to feel beautiful when they wear my hats. I want them to feel like they're wearing art."

Jinhyuk lifts Wooseok's chin up, cupping his cheek with his free hand. "You're beautiful, you know that. Inside and out." The hatmaker chuckles and was about to reply, something witty, but Jinhyuk leans in to capture his lips.

  
It's soft and tender, just like how Jinhyuk always kisses him. It's full of love and care, and Wooseok can't get enough of it. He groans at the back of his throat, when Jinhyuk licks his lower lip. Wooseok kisses back, gripping Jinhyuk's bare arms to deepen his actions. They kiss, with so much passion and affection, but it's never enough to express their want for each other.

  
It's Jinhyuk that pulls back, breathing heavily. "You're not just good at making hats, Wooseok." He whispers, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss on the other.

"You're a good kisser, too, my King."

They made love in the middle of the night when everyone's asleep, and the worries are all for tomorrow. They continue to kiss passionately, gripping each other tightly as if afraid they could lose each other in the sea of their emotions. Wooseok cries in pleasure and kisses Jinhyuk again before they clean up and go to sleep.

  
Jinhyuk wakes up first, looking over to his left. He stares at Wooseok's sleeping figure, the quiet snores and the calm breathing makes Jinhyuk smile. It makes him realize that, yes, this is real, Wooseok is really here with him. But he has to go now. Seungyoun told him that he'll only wait before sunrise.

  
Jinhyuk kisses Wooseok's forehead one last time before getting up, slowly not to wake the hatmaker, from his position on the bed. They both know it's painful, they both know this is selfish. But they can't be, not this time, not now. Hopefully, maybe, in another life.

**Author's Note:**

> (ik this sucks dw i'll go back to modern settings><;; )  
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
